


the hades cabin

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [58]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And Will the son of Hades, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Godly parent swap, M/M, Nico is a son of Apollo, PJO, Parent Swap, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nico visits Will in the Hades cabin.[Godly parent swap]





	the hades cabin

Nico slowly walked towards the Hades cabin, fingers in his pocket. The sun was shining as it always did at camp, and he had his bow over his orange T-shirt, he had just finished practicing some archery, and wanted to just meet Will. Will had always been the silent type, yet Nico always knew where to find him, and that, was of course his cabin.

 

As he stood outside, he quickly knocked to show Will he was there, before waking inside. The cabin was dark like always, the only light coming from the windows. The son of Hades laid in his bed, his comically light blond hair being what caught Nico’s attention, since he otherwise wore all black.

 

“Hey Will, what are you doing?”

 

The young man turned around in his bed, facing Nico, before letting out a small smile.

 

“Not much. I read for a bit, then I just drifted off into my on place. What about you?”

 

“I just finished archery practice with my siblings, so I’m pretty tired.”

 

Will chuckled, before moving towards the wall, placing his hand on the empty spot beside him, wanting Nico to lay down.

 

“You Apollo kids and your archery. Here, there’s enough room for one more in my bed.”

 

“You know I can never say no to cuddling with you.”


End file.
